The present invention relates generally to X-ray intensifier foil. More specifically, the present invention relates to an X-ray intensifier foil comprising a substrate on which a luminophore having the composition Gd.sub.2 O.sub.2 S:Tb embedded in a bonding agent is applied. The bonding agent and luminophore are covered by a protective film.
An X-ray intensifier foil having a luminophore embedded in a bonding agent emits green light to an X-ray film that is in contact with the foil. Accordingly, the X-ray intensifier foil intensifies the film exposure.
Known X-ray intensifier foil having a luminophore embedded in a bonding agent have not functioned entirely satisfactorily in the area of mammography. Mammography is the photographic representation of soft tissue with the assistance of X-rays. Due to stationary noise, topical resolution difficulties and other drawbacks, known-ray intensifier foil does not function entirely satisfactorily for use in mammography.
There is therefore a need for an X-ray intensifier foil specifically designed for use in mammography.